


Ink and Flowers

by Pral_0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pral_0/pseuds/Pral_0
Summary: Dream owns a tattoo parlor and one day goes in to the flower shop near by as he needs a flower for a reference. He didn't know that he would meet someone who would change his life forever.
Relationships: Dream x GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dream POV  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
ring, ring, ring. I heard the phone ring and walked over to it and picked it up. “Hi you've reached Inky Dreams Tattoo Parlor, how can i help you?” I asked while cleaning my area a bit. “Um Hi I was wondering if i could schedule an appointment for a tattoo” the girl on the phone said. “Of course when and what time?” I asked, “On Thursday and whatever open slot you have” “Does 3:00 pm work for you?” I replied. “Yes, can I email the tattoo I want?” she asked, she told me her name and her contact information "Of course, I've written your appointment.” “Thank you” she said “No problem have a nice day.” i said and hung up.

After closing up I turned on my computer and opened the email I had been sent. I saw the picture she wanted and I examined it.

A flower with a name underneath it. ‘Hopefully it's not a partner's name, I think the worst thing you can tattoo on yourself is a partner's name.’ I thought. I saw that it was someone else’s drawing and I knew I wasn't going to use it. Stealing art is a big no no here. I don't usually do tattoos like that, how will i get a reference?

“I can always go to the flower shop a block away to get one.” i paused “What is it called again? Ambrose Garden? Garden Ambrosial? Ambrosial Garden? Yeah that one sounds right. I’ll just go tomorrow.”

Time skip  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I closed up shop and drove home. Driving home I couldn’t help thinking about the flower shop. ‘Who owns it? How would I approach them? I'm no good at small talk.’ 

I figured that i shouldn't worry about it too much. 

As soon as I got home I changed and let my body fall onto my bed. I looked over at the empty space next to me. I got quite lonely sometimes. I've tried dating girls before but I never really liked any of them. And yeah don't get me wrong, they were all really nice but I realized I don't like women. I'm not attracted to them in any way. 

I sighed and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream POV  
\--------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day and got dressed. I made breakfast, while eating I remembered the flower shop. “Right, I have to go soon” I said to myself.

I finished my breakfast and went downstairs. I locked my front door and got in my car. I felt weird going a different way than my usual route. I turned the corner and saw a small building with a sign saying “Ambrosial Garden”. I walked in and was greeted by a boy who, at first I thought was an angel. The way the morning sun shone across his face, the way it made his eyes sparkle.

I felt my face heat up and I walked closer to him. “Excuse me? Can you possibly tell me what type of flower this is?” I said as I pulled up the original image on my phone.

George POV------------------------------------------------- I was rearranging a few rows of tulips when I saw a guy walk in. I took one look at him and thought ‘Don't think gay, don't think gay, don't think gay… crap, I thought gay.’ I saw him walk over to me and say “Excuse me? Can you possibly tell me what type of flower this is?” He pulled his phone out and showed me the picture.

“That looks like a Dahlia Bulb” I said “I can get you a bouquet of them, if that's what you're here for.” “yeah that would be great” he replied while smiling, and oh my god, that smile made my face heat up. I probably looked like a tomato. 

I quickly walked over to section 3-B and picked out a handful of Dahlias. “Is there any specific color you want?” I asked. “No, any color you have is fine.” he replied.

Dream POV  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
I saw the boy walk over to a section marked ‘Section 3-B’ I followed him and he broke the short silence with “Is there any specific color you want?” “No, any color you have is fine” I replied. 

I saw him run to the front desk and grab two sheets of plastic, I think to wrap the flowers in. I see him start to arrange a few Dahlias while adding some small white flowers, I think they’re called Baby's Breath. I can't help but notice his features. I noticed his dark brown eyes that looked golden in the morning sun. I looked down at his lips, they looked so kissable… Wait stop it dream don't think gay for someone you just met today!

I was soon pulled out of my train of thought by a bouquet of flowers being handed to me.

George POV  
\---------------------------------------  
I handed Him the bouquet of flowers and walked over to the register. He followed me and broke the short amount of silence by asking “Are you the owner of this place?” I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

“Yes I do, why do you ask?” I replied to him. 

Dream POV  
\---------------------------------------  
“Oh I just thought you looked really cute” I blurted out without realizing. “Oh crap i didn't mean to say that out loud!” I looked down at the floor.

I heard him giggling and I looked back up, he was all read. “It's fine, just wait until you at least know my name” which was followed by a bit more giggling. I chuckled and asked him his name. “My name is George.” “I'm Dream” I replied to him. I felt that my face was still red and I saw that George’s face had gotten even more red if that was possible. 

“Oh right! The flowers cost 5.73.” I heard George say. I nodded and started digging in my pocket for my wallet. I found my wallet and handed him a 10 dollar bill. “You can keep the change, Gogy.” I said while walking out of the shop smirking.


End file.
